


A Very New Year’s New Year

by EarthmanNoEarth



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney/Trent (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 8





	A Very New Year’s New Year

“Jesus, Gwen, if you move any slower you’ll freeze to death before you make it through the door,” Heather was currently standing in her house’s doorway wrapped in a grey plaid blanket as she watched Gwen and Duncan trudge up to her house at a snail’s pace, snow drifting down around them. There was barely any light out, making the two look like vague silhouettes in the dark. Duncan paused for a second to glance up at Heather and Alejandro’s impressive house. Right as Heather was ready to shut them out and let them freeze to death, the two finally found some speed and hurried through the front door. Gwen brushed the snow off her coat and glanced around the entryway, “Nice house, how’d you manage to afford it?”

“Some very successful lawsuits against you-know-who,” Heather grinned. 

“Good to hear,” Duncan took his coat off and handed it to Heather, who tossed it and Gwen’s jacket into a closet. 

“Where do we put the drinks?” Gwen asked as she struggled to hold a sizable cooler. Heather wordlessly ushered them down the hall to a parlor with a raging fire in the fireplace. A U-shaped couch faced the fire, and a coffee table littered with a few papers and an unlit fondue pot sat between them. Opposite of the fireplace was a mostly empty bar with a fridge, and perpendicular to it was a massive television. The remaining wall space was packed with bookshelves and cabinets.

“Go ahead and put the drinks in the fridge, and make yourself at home; Alejandro is finding the fondue set and Courtney said that she and Trent would be over in a minute.” With that, Heather scurried off to who knows where. 

While Gwen stuffed the drinks in the bar’s fridge, Duncan plopped down on the couch. Neither had been quite sure about going to a New Year’s party with both of their exes, but had been assured it wouldn’t be awkward. “Feel how cold my hands are,” Gwen came up behind Duncan, clapping her hands around his neck. 

Duncan shot out of his seat in an instant, turning bone white out of shock, “GEEZ, babe, trying to give me a heart attack or something?” 

Laughing, Gwen strolled around to the other side of the couch and pushed Duncan back into his seat, sitting down beside him and snuggling up, “You gotta admit it was pretty funny.” 

“So how about this rich person house?”

“It has its perks.”

“Especially that giant television?”

“Especially that giant television!”

Duncan wriggled out of Gwen’s grasp and took a few steps toward the tv, mimicking a movie frame with his hands, “Imagine watching Revenge of the Slasher Killer 2-“

“You’re thinking of Revenge 3.”

“Revenge of the Slasher Killer 3 on this thing. You’d probably feel like you’re actually getting drenched with the blood in that one scene.”

“The one with the pop singer?”

“Yeah!” Duncan sat down again and let Gwen wrap her arms around him once more. “We gotta get something like that.” 

“Maybe once the next round of royalties come in.” 

“Maybe.” The two sat there on the couch for a minute, cuddling each other in silence. Their silence was quickly broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Hi guys!” the familiar voice made Duncan’s stomach temporarily flood with panic. 

Gwen, who did not share his feelings of panic, twisted around to greet the new arrival, who was standing in the room’s doorway, “Hey Courtney!”

Courtney wriggled her shoulders out of her coat and set it down on a nearby chair, making sure to balance the several boxes sitting precariously in her free arm. “How are you guys?” 

Duncan mumbled something that neither woman in the room heard, while Gwen was more enthusiastic with her response, “I’m good! We had a nice drive over.” 

Courtney plopped her stack of boxes down on another vacant chair and quickly scanned her fellow guests’ appearances, noting that they looked much less punk than they used to, “I know right! The snow falling in the moonlight looks so pretty.” 

“Say, where’s Trent?” 

“Alejandro’s showing him the motorcycle they stole from Chris’s house.”

Duncan chuckled, and Gwen glanced at him with slight concern before responding, “Now that’s a story I’d like to hear.”

Hiding a slight smile, Courtney crossed around the couch so she could sit down a few feet away from Gwen and Duncan, “Same here, we’ll have to ask once they’re done.” A slight lull in conversation proceeded before Courtney snapped to her feet, “I brought presents!” She scurried over to her pile of boxes and moved the top two aside to get to her targets. “For Gwen,” she dashed back around the couch and handed Gwen a small box wrapped with penguin wrapping paper, “And Duncan,” Duncan’s box was a bit bigger and had snowmen on it. 

Curious, Gwen tore open the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box concealed with, pulling out two cyan sweaters. “These look great! Thank you!”

Courtney smiled sheepishly, “Glad you like it! I’ve been getting into knitting recently.” She blushed a little.

Duncan, albeit less enthusiastically, dug into his box and pulled out a sweater of his own. His was dark green, and when he held it up he noticed that there was a skull patch sewn onto the front. As much as he tried not to, he smiled a little. “Thanks, I guess,” he mumbled. Gwen rolled her eyes and nudged him gently, and a battle of glances between the couple ended with her victory. “Thanks, Courtney, it looks great,” he said politely, albeit not quite willingly. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Courtney gathered the torn up wrapping paper and discarded it in the nearby garbage pail, “Glad to hear you like them! I know it’s a week late but it’s still Christmas season.” She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of approaching footsteps. 

“Amigos!” Alejandro was first to enter the room, wearing a red and black flannel shirt and some black slacks, “I’m glad you could make it down!” He extended his arms and Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney hugged him in turn. 

“Hey guys!” the other pair of footsteps, Trent, entered carrying a box with a fondue pot and sticks in it. Alejandro nodded at some empty counter space and, getting the signal, Trent set the box down there. Free of the box, he took his place sitting next to Courtney, who quickly snuggled up against him. After scanning the room, he noticed the stack of gift boxes Courtney had brought and turned to her, “Babe, did you give them my gift?” 

Courtney shook her head, “I figured you’d want to give it to them yourself.” 

Humming a cheerful holiday tune to himself, Trent sauntered over to the gifts and took the two off the top. After tossing one over to Alejandro, he once more took his seat by his girlfriend and handed the other box over to Gwen. “I thought you’d get a kick out of this,” he smiled, and Courtney chuckled knowingly. 

A bit worried that she was holding a bomb, Gwen handed the box to Duncan to open. He quickly tore the paper off and gingerly opened the lid of the box, also slightly worried that it was a trap. Instead of an explosive, it was something much worse. Duncan cleared just throat and read the title of the DVD as Alejandro struggled to find the edge of his box’s wrapping paper. “Total Drama complete 6 season box set.” Courtney burst out laughing and fist bumped Trent, who was smiling proudly at his gift. 

“How much did it cost?” Gwen poked the box set, trying her hardest not to giggle.

“Only his pride,” Alejandro piped up. 

“They were five bucks a piece. I must have grabbed fifteen or so before Courtney forced me to stop.”

Courtney lightly swatted his arm, “I didn’t force you, just heavily suggested.” 

“Agree to disagree?” 

“Never.”

“Agree to disagree on if we agree to disagree?” 

Courtney grabbed a nearby throw pillow and smacked him in the face with it, making them both laugh. 

After that moment was over, the last person needed for the party arrived. Heather, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Alejandro has gotten her and her dark blue pajama pants, entered with three bottles of champagne and a bottle opener, “Glad to see you waited for me before opening presents.”

“Look what Trent was kind enough to get us, mi amor,” Alejandro held up the Total Drama DVD and Heather sighed dramatically. 

“No alcohol for you tonight, darling,” she tossed two of the bottles at the other two couples in the room, Duncan grabbing theirs one-handed and Trent barely catching theirs, “If we’re going to be watching that tonight I’ll be needing the whole bottle.” 

“Who said we were watching this?” Alejandro made a passive grab at the bottle opener that Heather easily dodged. 

“What better way to ring in the New Year than with an old man?” she hopped over the back of the couch and slid into a seat between the other two couples, with Alejandro closely following. 

“I can’t wait to see all of Chris’s nose hairs on the big screen,” Gwen reached over and snagged the bottle opener from Heather. 

“Who wants to bet that they cut out all the interesting stuff?” Trent caught the bottle opener when Gwen tossed it at him.

“What interesting stuff?” Courtney swiped the tv remotes and set it to the right setting for the DVD. 

“Don’t you remem-“

“Shush, it’s starting!” Duncan cut him off. Smiling a little, Duncan relaxed. He had been terrified that with Courtney attending the party would be an awkward disaster. But between the snow falling outside, the warm fire, Gwen sitting next to him, and the general cheer, there was nowhere else he would want to be.


End file.
